Idlers and pulleys used in conjunction with conveyor belts typically utilize a solid shaft journalled to each end of an idler or pulley by bearings. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,318 to Brown and U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,115 to Olender et al show roller bearing assemblies mounting an idler to a shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,160 to Sheldon et al shows ball bearing assemblies mounting an idler to a shaft.
In each of the patented devices referred to above, the length of the shaft will need to change depending upon the length of the idler to be used. Consequently, if many different idler and pulley sizes are used, this will require a very large inventory of shafts. To the extent that the diameter of the shafts differ, it will also require a large inventory of bearing assembly parts. Of course large inventories of parts cost money. The alternative is not very attractive either, namely, having a small inventory to reduce operating costs is to risk not having the necessary part on hand when it is needed.
Consequently, there is a need for an apparatus for rotatably mounting idlers and pulleys of various sizes which can reduce the inventories needed while at the same time providing all of the parts necessary for rotatably mounting idlers and pulleys of various sizes when these parts are needed.